


Cream of the Crop

by RoseyCanvas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, omega's rule all!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyCanvas/pseuds/RoseyCanvas
Summary: Prince Lotor is an omega which is both a blessing and a curse. He may choose any alpha he wants, but he has high standards and doesn't want a "meathead" as he once heard. Sendak happens to be in the right place at the right time. If only the gym staff didn't stop them.
Relationships: Lotor/Sendak (Voltron)
Kudos: 40





	Cream of the Crop

**Author's Note:**

> This was lazily written after discussions in Discord. It's also late and I want to sleep.

Lotor was the most desired omega in, quite possibly, the universe. He was a prince after all. But this also meant he had certain standards. He wanted an alpha that could fight as well as himself. If he was going to be stuck with someone for the rest of his life, he should at least get a bodyguard.

Luckily, he had just found a prospect at the local bar. A very drunk alpha went up to the prospect and started yelling. Lotor didn’t listen but he did pay attention when the one being yelled at stood up and seemed to exert so little strength to knock out the drunk. He was so large that the tight clothes looked ready to rip. Lotor walked up to him.

“Pardon me. What is your name?”

“I-I’m...uh, My name is Sendak.”

“Sendak? Hmm, you’re very strong aren’t you?”

“Yes. I’m a laborer. I have to make sure I’m in top shape to meet my quota.”

“You’re much too strong for that. I must admit, I’m more interested in your strength than your knot. Are you off tomorrow? Even an alpha of your stature must take breaks.”

“I-I have the next two quintants off. Are you sure you want...me?”

“You have everything I want. At least on the surface. I want to know who you are before I commit. What do you say?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, my prince.”

* * *

Lotor was more than impressed with Sendak. Smart, tactical, bragging rights that were more than deserved, and humility. But Lotor needed to know something more than that. Which is why they were now in a gym.

So many alphas were working out, but he wasn’t there for them. He walked next to Sendak, never behind, and was led to a sparring room. But before they could open the door.

“Hey, Sendak! ‘Bout time you showed up!”

“Ulaz. I’m in the middle of something. Can we do this later?”

“In the middle of what? Oh! Prince Lotor! My apologies! I was--”

“I’m not interested in excuses.” Lotor turned to Sendak. “What is he doing?”

“I often spar with anyone who asks. Ulaz is one of my more frequent partners.”

“And I’m gonna beat him today. Maybe I’ll be a better mate for you, my Prince.”

Lotor scoffed. He already knew Ulaz was going to lose. And so were the others lining up behind him. This could be entertaining.

Sure enough, Sendak had defeated every opponent and was very impressive. Yes, he was almost worthy.

“You are certainly a skilled fighter. But there’s one last thing I need to know.”

“And what is that?” Sendak questioned, barely breathing heavier than when they entered.

“Can you defeat me?” Lotor stepped onto the mat. No one has come close to defeating him, but that didn’t matter much to him.

Sendak simply nodded and ran for Lotor. Of course, Lotor dodged easily. At least he thought until he felt a palm on his side and started falling with Sendak, if not slightly faster as Sendak spun.

_ Clever. _ Not that Lotor was impressed just yet.

In the fall, Lotor was able to flip them so they landed with himself on top. This was short, but Lotor didn’t expect much. This was just for his own fun. 

“I’m very impressed with you Sendak. You’d make me a very happy omega if you were my mate.”

“To be honest, I never thought I’d have such an important omega as my mate.”

Lotor couldn’t help but kiss his mate. His kisses were so tender and made him hunger for more. It was more than hunger. It was--

“Hey! No mating in the training rooms! If you have do it, take it to the hotel next door!”

Darn staff. But they stopped them from doing things too soon. But that doesn’t mean their advice wasn’t taken.


End file.
